mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnum Shot
Carrying an immense punch in a single long-range shot, thus making the Magnum Shot skill appealing. The enemy wounded by this attack will collapse before they can even approach you. Not only that, even if it only grazes the enemy, this powerful skill will topple the enemy's morale and make them tremble in fear even before starting the battle. If you have reached the point where you can control the tempo in your concentration and the power of your attack, practice delivering a great impact on your target with this skill. This is easier said than done, however. Details * A long-range, single-hit powerful attack. It is the ranged counterpart to Smash. * Magnum Shot will always knock the target down upon a successful hit. ** Will not knock down opponents using Defense with a shield equipped, given the shot does not kill or place the target into Deadly status. ** Targets hit by Magnum Shot will be stuck down for a long period of time. * Usable only with ranged weapons, which include a Bow and Crossbow. * Uses up one arrow per shot, regardless of whether it hits or not. * Aiming speed is slower than that of normal Ranged Attack. * Bow speed will not affect how quickly the player may fire Magnum Shot, nor does it effect how quickly the player may load an additional magnum shot. * When holding a bow, the user is slowed to a walk. ** This also applies to Elves. ** When holding a crossbow, the user is able to run freely until the skill has finished loading. After the skill loads, the user is stationary until the arrow is fired or until the skill is canceled. * Elves can use Magnum Shot while mounted, but the mount will be slowed to a walking pace while the skill is active. * Giants cannot learn this skill. * Starting from rank 5, the impact of Magnum Shot creates a splash effect. ** The splash radius can be compared to that of a Mace (at rank 1, that of a Claymore) which affects all enemies, including hidden mimics, in a radial area. ** The damage and wound are calculated separately to each enemy affected by splash. ** The splash impact area is where the enemy was standing the moment you fired, even if the enemy runs around between the time shot and the impact. ** Enemies hit by splash will not immediately aggro, even if their AI allows them to. Instead, they will be alert (!), walk closer to you, and use Defense or Counterattack depending on their AI. From there, if the enemy can multi-aggro, they will attack. ** If the type of enemy does not have an alert state (eg. Skeleton), they will remain unaware of your presence. *** If a Skeleton is hit by splash while in Defense it will retaliate, and may or may not change aggro. * The Player will have temporary invincibility right after firing Magnum Shot, however this is brief immunity and monsters can attack immediately as soon as the Magnum Shot animation is finished. * As a Ranged ability, the effects are shunted by Natural Shield and the arrow can be dodged by Evasion. Summary Obtaining the Skill Human * To learn this skill as a human, you must have first at least achieved Novice rank Ranged Attack. ** Talk to Duncan about skills while having a bow equipped in the main weapon slot. You will learn the keyword "Magnum Shot". ** Talk to Trefor about "Magnum Shot". You will have gained knowledge about the "Magnum Shot" skill (Novice Rank). ** Talk to Ranald about "Magnum Shot". *** Upon completing this step, you will then learn the skill. Elf * To learn this skill as an elf, you must complete the beginner quest Eliminate Young Brown-legged Fennec Foxes. Alternatively, you can talk to Trefor and then Ranald with the Magnum Shot keyword. Giant * Giants are unable to learn this skill. Training Method H''' = Human '''E = Elf Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Splash damage 10% Rank 4 Splash damage 10% Rank 3 Splash damage 10% Rank 2 Splash damage 10% Rank 1 Splash damage 20%